Adrift the Sea
by iiDrinkBleach
Summary: In a final, and hopefully the last, encounter with Lancelot and Lazarus, Matt and Natalie fight their heart out. Lazarus, the crazy guy he is, shot a beam that blew up the place and separated them. Though this won't be this won't be last encounter they'll have. M for swearing.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR NOTES! JUST READ IT...**

First of all, this story is heavily based on the Epic Battle Fantasy series and an earlier creation know as "One More Final Battle". Seriously. If you want to know who the current characters are, just search "One More Final Battle" up. I'm not saying you need to or commercializing it, I'm just simply saying you probably should watch "One More Final Battle" by Matt Roszak.

 **I do not own any of the characters that occur, appear, or are mentioned unless stated otherwise. I do not own RWBY or any of Matt Roszak's characters. I only own the story. Seriously.**

* * *

There is bridge right above a beach surrounded by trees. The beach, from a view, seemed peaceful, and had a wonderful view if it was seen afar from the bridge. The bridge itself was marvelous structure. For it was made of blood red bricks constructed by masters, untouched vegetation, and a pleasing site. However, despite this cool scenery, a battle was ongoing on the bridge, and currently, the climax of the battle was nearing.

Lancelot had began his Rage, and his uprising power began to cause mayhem on the ocean. Lancelot was a teenager with red hair, which composed of long bangs on the front and a ponytail. He wore a red shirt with a skull imprinted on the front, a belt, and black pants. On his hand was Thunder Spear, a spear with a golden even dagger-like head.

His opponent was Matt, a blond teen with long hair and natural golden braids on the sides. Matt wore a pirate hat, and he had several unique swords and spears on his back. His attire composed of a green jacket with a black shirt, and sea blue pants. On his hand was Atom Edge, a katana capable of cutting through metal if used correctly. Matt was a swordsman who wielded a variety of types of swords. Katana, sword, broadsword, spear, longsword. You name it, he's probably mastered it.

Aiding Matt was Natalie. She was a girl with red ginger hair, and two large long bangs across her face. Her weapon was a staff named Dreamcatcher, a magical wooden staff with a complex star design on the head. Unlike Matt, Natalie was a mage. A caster of spells and user of natural power.

Lancelot swung his Thunder Spear down at Matt, who reacted quickly and blocked it with his Atom Edge. However, Matt was pushed back from the impact. Matt placed his katana in front of him and started to concentrate. He smirked at the incoming Lancelot.

" **Kuru Ryusen!** " Matt disappeared in a white flash. Not even a second later, all Lancelot saw was a white silhouette before being barraged by Matt's attack of slashes and stabs. Matt reappeared a few feet away from Lancelot after the attack. Lancelot had a few bleeding cuts around his body and clothing, but Lancelot did not acknowledged it. This was simply due to the nature of his Rage. It increased his strength and agility by leaps and bounds. The downside was that his intelligence fell significantly. He would only by driven by his instinct and anger.

" **Grrr...** " Lancelot growled and his anger powered him more. With powerful bloodlust, he sped towards Matt with blinding speed. Matt instinctively prepared to block but was too slow compared to Lancelot's current strength and speed. With the head of Thunder Spear, Lancelot assaulted Matt on multiple places on chest legs. Blood sprayed from Matt's wounds.

"Agh!" Matt grunted while being sent back flying by a kick from Lancelot. He swiftly stopped his velocity using his katana and fell on his knees. "Geez, that's a little too fast."

"Matt!" Natalie shouted worriedly. She hurried to held her hands together in front of her large "assets" and concentrated on her next spell.

" **HealMore,** " Natalie spoke. Her voice was calm and soothing, akin to what Matt soon felt as a magic array appeared below Matt. A bright light quickly engulfed him, and just fast as it had appeared, it disappeared. His wounds were no longer there. Matt's strength returned and he quickly stood up.

"Hehe, thanks Natz!" Matt said, right before barely blocking flanking thrust from the side from Lancelot. Lancelot flew above Matt with a strong push of his hand and lunged down at Matt's head. Matt jumped back, but the tip of Lancelot's Thunder Spear had reached Matt. The sound of lightning was heard as the blade made a long slit on Matt.

Although, Matt did not mind the cut too much. He had dealt with far worse. He had tanked a dragon, hits from an extremely overpowered blond guy, and much more. Some stupid NPC wasn't going to stop him with a mere cut. That would be dumb.

"Natz! Get me some distance," Matt yelled. Natalie's quick response was a strong gust of wind flanking Lancelot and flinging him back. Thanking Natalie in his heart, Matt stuck Atom Edge on the concrete ground and raised both of his arms in the air.

" **Giant Sword Attack!"** Matt yelled with a large grin. A kanji (otherwise known as a japanese letter) appeared above his head. It radiated a green and powerful aura. Trees began to shake, and the wind began to blow away from the green orb. The orb condensed, and it disappeared in replace of a crazy cat. The cat's entirety was a yellowish pale. He had crazy eyes and a savage grin. He held a blade in backwards at his back and stood with confidence. This cat's name was Meow Meow.

Meow Meow jumped high and spun toward Lancelot and swung his blade at a downward arc. Lancelot easily block it with the body of his Thunder Spear. Lancelot aimed a punch at Meow Meow, but Meow Meow quickly backflipped on Lancelot's Thunder Spear onto the ground.

"Go, Meow Meow!" Matt cheered, watching Meow Meow. Natalie cheered along with him. "Get him, Meow Meow!"

Meow Meow prepared an odd stance. His sword was directly behind him with a paw touching the blade and the other holding the handle. Even though Lancelot's mind was clouded by his Rage ability, he was confused from the feral look Meow Meow gave him. Meow Meow, his grin growing more and more feral, jumped high in the sky and screamed out his battle cry. Meow Meow's blade grew humongous as it condensed power into itself. Meow Meow swung his now gigantic and still enlarging blade down at Lancelot. Lancelot could not block or dodge, and as a result, he was obliterated by the sword. The bride was destroyed from halfway.

Unfortunately, Natalie was blown away by Meow Meow's Giant Sword Attack and had left the battlefield. Matt would find her again, he resoluted.

" **Peta Flare!** " screamed out from a distance. A teen with dark brown hair came out of nowhere, standing with a large cannon arched on his shoulder and an oversized broadsword on his left hand.

This teen was the partner of Lancelot but was sent flying by Matt and Natalie earlier. Lazarus, which was his name, was a teenager with an attire similar to Matt, except that he wore an army jacket and odd red shirt. His ability, otherwise known as HAX, massively increased his power, and it made him ridiculously unpredictable during a battle. In result, his eyes turned bloodlust red when he activates the ability.

Although, as it turns out, the only thing that Matt was worried about was his large red cannon, bought from EBay, that quickly began charging more power than a massive nuke.

"CC, please!" Meow Meow exclaimed as he hid behind Matt.

"Uh..." Matt said dumbfounded, "What the f-"

Matt sadly could not finish his sentence, as a giant explosion took place. The explosion shook the entirety of their world and most likely demolished an entire continent, killing millions of innocent lives. This would be gossiped and talked about for ages to come for the intelligent inhabitants of their world. Especially the four teengers.

However, the four teenagers themselves are nowhere to be found. At least, not on the planet that is.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

" **They will able to stop her from reviving HIM,** " said a voice.

" **Perhaps. I hold strong faith,** " said another.

" **Unlike the other one,** " another voiced out.

" **There is no point in dwindling in the past. He has been continuously delay her,** " said the first voice.

" **I suppose,** " said the second voice.

" **They may be the Catastrophe,** " said the third.

" **Or the Saviors,** " accounted the second voice.

" **HIS servant is getting closer and closer,** " reasoned the third voice.

" **Very well,** " replied the third voice.

" **Let us begin,** " the first voice complied.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 will be released in an hour. Gotta fix a few things first.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

The prologue was suppose to be with the first chapter, but I realized it wouldn't work that well...

Here's the first chapter.

* * *

On the shore of a beach on the island called Patch were weapons scattered around, but the most interesting things was the two teenagers lying near them. A blond male, and a female with fiery ginger hair.

Matt was rudely woken up from the water splashing onto his face.

"Agh, five more minutes, Natz…" Matt complained as he got up. Confusion filled his face before remembering his battle with Lancelot and Lazarus. He looked around and saw the sleeping Natalie.

"Natz! Wake up," Matt said to the unconscious Natalie, poking and shaking her to wake her up. His mind was interrupted when he began to realize where his finger was poking. His face was tinted red.

"They do bounce," Matt muttered perversely. His train of thought was cut short when Natalie moaned and her eyes lit up.

"Huh?" Natalie let out. She stood up noticing a red faced Matt and the weapon-littered beach.

"Where are we?" Natalie asked, trying to ignore blushing Matt. Matt's eyes lit up in realization, and looked around.

"My swords!" Matt exclaimed as he ran over to pick up his weapons. Natalie, along with Matt, gathered the weapons. For Matt, he had his arsenal at his back except for a select few. His 'real' swords were only used when he absolutely needed. Though why he didn't use his other more powerful swords in his arsenal was a frustrating mystery to Natalie. Although, that could also go for herself as well.

"Feels like deja vu," Matt commented, remembering the countless times they had been in situations like these.

"It's usually because you keep doing stupid things," Natalie pointed out unimpressed.

"No comment," Matt said while as he checked his weapons' conditions. He then realized something and cried out, "Where's Atom Edge!?"

"You left it at the bridge."

"No!"

"Matt, you can't steal another long katana from a village."

"I'll pay for it!"

"No, you'll take it right in front of the poor shopkeeper and say that you would pay for it later," Natalie stated. She sighed tiredly and gave him a look, "Let's keep going."

"Fine," Matt said as they started walking away from the shore.

As they started walking, they noticed that beyond the beach was a huge forest.

"A forest again?" Matt pointed out.

"Hopefully we don't encounter any monsters," Natalie said with a little bit of optimism.

"Don't jinx us, Natz." Matt said to Natalie with a little bit of seriousness in his voice.

Near the entrance of the forest, there was a direction sign in the shape of an arrow pointing towards a path. The sign said, "BACK TO TOWN"

"How convenient," Matt commented.

"Don't try to raid the village, Matt. We need information," Natalie said with an accusing look at Matt.

"Pffsh, I wouldn't try it," Matt replied confidently.

"Right. I'm holding you on that, Matt," Natalie muttered as they continued walking.

For a while it seemed like an ordinary path, and they had not encounter a single monster yet. That was until they heard shaking in the bushes.

"Hello?" Matt said while walking with little caution towards the shaking bushes.

"Be careful!" Natalie exclaimed with concern in her tone. A pitch black beast jumped out from the bush and swiped at Matt. Its head was layered in white bones, and its eyes were glowed blood. Matt swiftly cut the beast in half with an odd double-bladed sword.

"I wonder if we can eat this thing," Matt muttered, poking the head of the monster with his sword.

"It looks like a werewolf. There might be more around here," Natalie deduced. Natalie put her guard up and prepared a Holy spell with Dreamcaster. The black werewolf's lopped off body started to disappear in black mist.

"Aw man," Matt grumbled, noticing the fading body of the black werewolf-like monster. Another black beast jumped at him, but he easily intercepted the claw and cleaved the beast in two as he did with the other.

Soon enough, they were surrounded by the black 'werewolves'. A larger version of the creatures crawled and spectated behind the pack.

"So black werewolves? You guys are so pathetic, we can't even eat you," Matt exclaimed.

"I can feel Dark Magic coming from them. It's unnaturally evil, Matt." Natalie told Matt, and he looked at her a little confused.

"Dark Magic is not evil or bad, it's just pure darkness. These guys have a lot of evil in them, which is not natural or good," Natalie continued.

"Oh, no wonder they're so dark," Matt joked while parrying a claw of a 'werewolf'.

"Really Matt?" Natalie said to Matt, unimpressed. She stretched her hand out and aimed it at the alpha of the pack.

Natalie directed her hand at the bigger of the bunch, and Thunder magic began to condense on her hand. Bright yellow sparks danced around condense Thunder magic as if they were alive.

" **Lightning Bolt,** " Then, a long stand of lightning exploded forth. The lightning bolt pierced through a lunging monster, ran through another, and penetrated the body of the alpha.

"Great job, Natz!" Matt complemented with a grin, creating a tint of red on Natalie's cheeks. An angry beast lunged at Matt's open back, opening its jagged jaw and aiming for the neck.

"Matt!" Natalie shouted, trying to warn the blond teen. The monster gnawed on Matt's face and tackled him to the ground. That would be if the monster had not been shot by someone from a far.

"Hello, sorry to butt in, but I'd rather not see a kid get mauled by a Grimm." Said the newcomer as he jumped into the battle. The newcomer donned an odd dark red cloak, a gray dress shirt, and an weird large broadsword.

"Who are you?" Matt asked curiously. His eyes were on something else.

"Names Qrow, I happen to see you two having little battle with these Grimm."

"Grimm?" Natalie asked, unsure of the term. "You mean these monsters?"

"No kid, obviously I meant the trees," Qrow responded to her confusion.

"That's an odd name for a tree, but I have heard worse," Matt voiced his opinion.

"These are Grimm, Beowolves, creatures of Grimm. Ring any bells?" The older man asked, cutting down a Beowolf. His tone hinted suspicion and intrigue.

""Nope.""

"Well, whatever. This isn't a good place to talk. Let me take these guys down real quick," The man said. However, Matt and Natalie had other ideas.

"Nah, we can take em!" Matt yelled out, swinging his sword.

"Whatever, just don't get yourself killed," Qrow said. Natalie, not wanting to be done by Matt, shot her hand toward the remaining Grimm, and a powerful orb of Holy magic shot towards the Grimm.

" **Shine."**

"Magic…?" Qrow's eyes lit up in realization, and his voice played like a broken record. His vision was soon covered by the shining light of Natalie's magic.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be much longer.


End file.
